As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, cable tray is commonly used to support wire, cable, pipe, etc. as they are run both inside and outside of buildings. Many different designs for cable tray exist ranging from the more traditional ‘ladder’ type, to solid tray and/or to open weave or ‘basket’ tray. The configuration or cross-section of cable tray varies considerably, with some cable tray incorporating a more pronounced lip, while others are deeper or wider. Hence, there are numerous variations of cable tray an installer can choose from, depending on the circumstances.
One feature that is common to all such cable tray, however, is the need to be supported. Some cable tray are suspended from an overhead structure (i.e., beam, ceiling, threaded rod, etc.), while others are supported from below or along their sides. Thus, due to the variations in the cable tray itself, the supporting hardware for such tray has become specialized. Consequently, the prior art has been unable to provide a universal support for cable tray, i.e., a single support that can be used with many different types of cable tray. This has of course increased the costs associated with such installations.
Regardless of whether the cable tray is to be supported from a wall, floor or ceiling, the need to initially support the cable tray during the installation of such cable tray is of great importance. For example, if the cable tray is not initially supported during the layout, the distance between the cable tray and the supporting building surface will likely vary along the run, giving the completed job an uneven or wavy appearance. This initial support also allows the installer to ensure that the section of tray to be installed aligns properly with the cable tray already installed and with the supporting building surface.
Furthermore, as is also quite common, the floor, ceiling or wall surfaces from which the cable tray is supported may not be perfectly planar or flat. Hence, if using supports that are pre-fixed to the cable tray or which are pre-assembled to a certain height, such differences in the building surface can result in similar differences in the cable tray run (which may be unsightly).
To complicate matters even more, there may also be variations or differences in the building surfaces transverse to the cable tray run. This will occur when the cable tray extends along a break or step or when the building surface slopes underneath the cable tray. Hence, one side of the cable tray will be at one spacing with respect to the building surface while the other side of the cable tray will be at another spacing from the building surface. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cable tray support which is field adjustable.
Finally, there are applications and/or installations where the components of the cable tray may become detached due the loosening of fasteners (e.g., from vibration), from being jarred, or for various other reasons. Ideally, such situations can be avoided through careful installation and/or inspection. Nonetheless, the prior art has failed to provide a cable tray support which resists disassembly in the event that a fastener(s) is loosened.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a support that is inexpensive to manufacture and which can readily be installed. A further object of this invention is to provide a support which can be field adjusted so as to accommodate variations in the distance between the height of the cable tray and the building surface. Still another object of this invention is to provide a support that is capable of initially supporting the cable tray during installation. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a support that has built-in redundancy for enhanced strength and safety. These and other advantages and objects of this invention will become obvious upon further review and investigation.